


Trust Me...

by rudbeckia



Series: Cantina Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Community: Kylux Cantina, M/M, benarmie, theme: trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles written for Kylux Cantina. Theme: Trust.Grouped by AU.





	1. Gym Bunnies AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benarmie, set in the same Gym Bunnies AU as [these:](https://archiveofourown.org/series/868881) https://archiveofourown.org/series/868881
> 
> Ben’s qualified as a sports massage therapist. Armie is delighted until he’s introduced to the world of pain that is a proper calf massage.

**1\. Trust me, I know what I'm doing.**

“Ben... BEN!”  
“Shush. Almost done. Deep breath.”  
“That fucking hurts!”  
“Trust me, I know what I’m doing. I’ve got a certificate and everything. Want something to bite on?”  
“Yes, your fucking hand. When I asked if you’d massage my calf muscles I didn’t think you planned torture.”  
“Well, your soleus muscle is very tight. I bet you never stretch.”  
“I need a minute.”

“Okay. Count from three. Three. Two.”  
“AAAARGH!”  
“Oh come on, it’s not that bad. Your pain threshold must be really low. I’ll go easy for a minute.”  
“Aah. Mmm. Okay. That’s nice.”  
“All done!”  
“Right. Your turn.”

 

 **2\. It’s not what you think**

“Down a bit.”  
“There? I can feel a lump.”  
“Ow! Careful, Ben. Yes. There. Harder.”  
“You’re very tight, Armie. If you want me to work deep I’ll have to warm you up. Soften you up first.”  
“Anything. I am in your hands. Just make it not hurt.”  
“Ah hah hah. I can’t promise that.”  
“Is this the warming up bit? I like this.”  
“Yes. I’m about to start softening your muscle.”  
“Oh. Oh yes. That’s perfect.”  
“Door!”  
“Probably Mitaka. He said he might pop round.”  
“The more the merrier. Come in!”  
“Oh!”  
“It’s therapeutic massage, Doph. Not what you think.”


	2. Soft Kylux AU (with added Millicent)

**3\. Of all the people in my life, you’re the only one I trust.**

“You can’t want me,” the Supreme Leader says. “What about that lieutenant you like?”  
“Mitaka?” Armitage asks, incredulous. Kylo nods. “He died on Starkiller! Have you no respect for those who sacrificed themselves in the name of the Order?”  
“Oh.” Kylo frowns. “Your adjutant.”  
“Opan?” Armitage sighs. “I asked. He’s allergic.”  
“What about Peavey. Keep the old buzzard busy.”  
“You are not seriously suggesting...” Armitage clenches his fists. “Out of all the people in my life you’re the only one I trust to feed Millicent to her proper schedule. I’ll do anything in return.”  
Kylo leans forward and grins. “Anything?”

 

**4\. Once bitten, twice shy**

Baleful yellow eyes stare out of the darkest recess of the room. The lights are off. Kylo knows better than to dare whisper a command to light the corners and drive the creature, screaming and spitting, from its refuge. The mere thought sets his injured hand throbbing.   
He stalks closer, feinting to confuse the beast. At the last second, Kylo lunges and his grip closes on empty air.  
“Pfassk! Lights eighty percent.”  
Brightness drenches the room and the darkness recedes beneath the sofa. Kylo kneels and peers under, dodging a swiped claw. He murmurs the magic words.  
“Here, kitty kitty!”

 

**5\. Hux trusting Kylo with his first time**

“Kylo?” Armitage finds the shape of the name strange in his mouth.  
“Here,” Ren calls from the bedroom.   
Armitage removes his greatcoat, cap and gloves then stares down at his boots. He’s apprehensive because he’s likely to finish the evening in humiliation.  
“I’m here,” Ren says again, from the doorway. He smiles.  
“This is a bad idea,” Armitage says. “Well then, I should be honest. I have never done this before.”  
“Oh,” Ren shrugs. “I assumed you were fucking Mitaka. That evens the field.”  
Armitage frowns. “You mean...”  
“I’m as clueless as you, Armitage.” Ren laughs. “Let’s teach each other.”


	3. Canon(ish) ‘verse

**6\. Misplaced trust**

Ren stared at the creature wrapping its scaly tail around Hux’s back. It stared back from its perch on Hux’s shoulders.

“I see you’re rather taken with my new pet, Supreme Leader,” Hux said in his most supercilious manner. “She’s an ysalamiri. You’ve heard of them?”   
“Yes,” said Ren. “I thought they were extinct.”  
“They have a quite peculiar property,” Hux crowed. “They create a force repelling bubble. I believe this individual is quite powerful. Her mate is—”

Hux fell, wheezing. The creature skittered away.  
“Do not,” Ren said with an amused smile, “misplace your trust in myths, Grand Marshal.”


End file.
